Spy Fly
" " is the 2nd episode in Season 2 of Lab Rats. It first aired on March 4, 2013. This is the 22nd episode overall. Plot Leo uses a robotic spy camera disguised as a fly to spy on Bree, and also uses it to try to cheat on a test. Meanwhile Adam and Chase have to take care of robotic baby dolls for a health class assignment, but things go wrong when they turn it into a challenge against each other. Story Leo uses Davenport's spy fly, one of his new inventions, to annoy Bree, easily amusing Adam and Chase. At school, Adam and Chase have a project in health class where they must take care of a toy baby, and since both said they could do better than the other, they decide to have a contest to see who can do better and let the scores decide for themselves. Meanwhile, Bree and Leo have a test and Leo didn't study since he was playing with the Spy Fly all night, and he asks Bree to cheat off of her because if he messes up or does something wrong at school, he would have to attend summer school, but she says no. He eventually ends up using the fly to copy from her test, which eventually makes Bree mad, and she gets in trouble for it. Leo then decides to play with the spy fly more, but Principal Perry catches him and takes it away from him, and gives the school "a new surveillance device". After seeing the charging hive, both Leo and Bree try to get their hands on it, and it opens, releasing a swarm of flies. Leo eventually gets the watch back and tries to steer them all back into the hive, but ends up putting them in attack mode and stunning everyone in school for 10 minutes. Meanwhile, Adam and Chase decide to ruin each others babies in order to get a higher score, and both of them end up losing in the end because they turned their babies into breakfast treats. Bree and Leo agree that if he agreed to tell Principal Perry that he cheated, she would help him collect all the flies. Leo agrees, tells Perry, and she owes him one long trip to summer school. At the end, Adam gets 6 new babies because he got lonely, and he ends up giving Chase one. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Trivia * This is the first time a main character is absent in Season 2. The absent character is Donald Davenport. * This episode revealed how Bree sleeps when Leo replays the video footage he took with the Fly Spy and spent the night editing. Bree snores rather loud, presses her nose up against the glass, drools, and makes occasional kissing noises. *The Spy Fly device hasn't made another appearance, beside this episode. *This is the first movie Leo has made. The second is in Principal from Another Planet. Goofs *When the flies sting everyone, there is a boy sitting by the lockers next to the door to the cafeteria who is seen moving. When the scene ends, he is passed out like everyone else. * Also, when the flies sting everyone, Leo talked to a girl with a purple purse who is lying and facing upwards. When the scene ends, her position is different despite being paralyzed by the flies' sting. *The flies should have made Leo pass out but not the Lab Rats. (since they are bionic and won't be affected) Possibly the flies don't attack the operator or they recognized him. *Perry says "Leo Dooley" when saying "total invasion of your privacy, courtesy of Leo Dooley", but in Parallel Universe, Leo says that Perry never called him by his first name. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Fly Category:2013 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:March Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Userboxes Category:Episodes in the Winter Category:Recurring Character Category:Recurring Cast Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Recurring Appearances